


With the Rising Sun

by ella



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Dreams, F/M, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Knight, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella/pseuds/ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHORT story I wrote when I was VERY tired!! Set in medieval times in an imaginary world, Alicia has strange dreams about a knight on a white unicorn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> OK ITS RATED G! BUT THERE IS 1 DAMMIT AT THE BEGINNING! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY ANY CURSING, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT OR MENTION OF WHATEVER... just don't hate me for shitty writing, this was at like 3 in the morning!! Okeyy?? I was inspired by a pic of Mikey in a Knight costume... it was very cute... SO YEAH! I hope that this makes you a LITTLE less bored! 
> 
> THANX  
> ella

With the Rising Sun 

 

"Dammit!" I cursed quietly sitting up suddenly. It was that dream… again! I sighed dragging myself out of bed, and and down the stairs of the small cottage, ready for the normal routine."Alicia!" Mother gasped, almost dropping the tray of wheat cakes (breakfast) she was holding. "Go back upstairs and dress yourself! Homburte (Hom-Byort) (my fiancé ) will be here any second!" With a groan of exasperation, I clambered up the ladder, back to my loft to put on my best dress. Homburte was okay. Stupid, and careless, and only interested in one thing, but he was still better then my parents always badgering me about looking my best! The wedding was tomorrow, and there was no way he could break off the engagement now! I pulled my dark blue dress over my head and laced it up in the front. I wished I could be like my best friend Lindsay. She'd run off with a strange young man who came to town one day! His name was Gerard, and rumor had it that it was his younger brother who had fallen in favor the wild mountain unicorns. So much in fact that they allowed him to ride on their backs, and they took him anywhere he wanted to go! He had saved their leader or something like that. The townsfolk were irate when they heard it. Called it witchcraft, black magic, and a mob had gathered outside the tavern where Gerard had been staying. Lindsay's father owned the tavern, and only let the newcomer stay because his daughter begged him. It didn't help matters when Gerard disappeared taking Lindsay with him. Everyone was sure he killed her, but I found a note from her wedged into the chinking of our barn that explained how she had eloped with him, to go and find his brother. Ever since then, I dreamed. Always, a young man upon a tall, blindingly white unicorn with the sun rising behind them, riding over a green hill, to swoop me into his arms an carry me off… Stupid childish fantasies, but I didn't make them up! They were dreams! I never see his face, and always woke up right before his shadow blocked out the sun's glare. "ALICIA!!" Mother cried. "WAIT! You have to do the chores first before you put on your nice… oh never mind! Just feed the chickens alright!?!" "Yes mother!" I called back down. After the incident with Lindsay my parents wanted me happily (or safely) married off as soon as possible. It wasn't only the fear of me running off with someone, but the ruffians from the west were moving in, pillaging towns for miles, killing the elderly and children, then taking the strong for their slave trade. I tossed my long black hair over my shoulder and hauled the bucket of chicken feed out to the coup, and let them out. We had a rooster, but we kept him separate most of the year. I tossed the seed out to the hens and watched them scratching and pecking, not a care in the world. "Alicia," Homburte… "Hello, Homburte," I forced a smile. At least he's not old, or ugly, and has a nice farm FAR AWAY… "How are you today?" "Very fine," Homburte is average height normal brown hair, brown eyes and farmer's tan. His face is average too, nothing spectacular… nothing like what I imagine the young man in my dream to look like… STOP this is your husband-to-be! "So, what do you think of that?" "Sorry, what?" I asked, cursing myself for letting my mind wander. "ALICIA!" mother now! great! She thinks that she has to be a chaperone in case Homburte and I decide to do something scandalous before we're married. As if! I'm putting that off as long as I can! Although it makes her happy to think we're madly in love. "Oh, there you two are!" she looks suspicious all the time. "Come inside for breakfast!" * I can't sleep tonight! All day I've spent trying to look happy, and act happy so that Homburte will think I'm happy, and not be all 'Are you feeling alright Alicia?' sometimes I wish I could steam, but mother tells me daily that it isn't ladylike to raise one's voice. But she's such a hypocrite, always yelling at me about one thing or another… Maybe I'm just stressing about the wedding again. Tomorrow I'm getting married! I should be excited right? Maybe I am excited… Maybe I love Homburte, and I just don't know it! And even if I don't I'll learn to love him! I know my parents love eachother, and their marriage was arranged! I roll over on the hay filled mattress, and try to close my eyes. Think of the faceless knight on the white unicorn! That always makes it better… The smell of smoke wakes me! The sound of screaming, and horses whinnying! Rough hands grab my arms, pinning them to my side's! What? NO! Not the western men! They can't be here already! I don't know what's happening! I'm blindfolded, gagged, and basically tied into a pretzel, before being thrown onto something scratchy, and hard. I lay there for a few minutes. Is this a dream? No, its too real! The sounds, the smells, the pain, which I now feel and the circulation in my wrists and ankles is cut off by the ropes. My family! As annoying as they are I still love them! I try to scream, but only end up choking on the well tied gag over my mouth! Its no use, I'm done for! A slave for the rest of my life, working for cruel, cruel people! I panic! I struggle, as the surface underneath me starts to move. I'm in a cart, and not alone I find as my struggling brings me in contact with a soft nightgown that can only belong to Miriam. Her parent's farm is only a mile North of ours, and they're quite rich off a good corn crop last year. The cart is moving much faster then I should have been! Bouncing over rocky ground, pitching up and down hills, nearly throwing me out! I wish I could see, or at least hold onto something, but the best thing to do now is to act unconscious, save my energy for the right time to run! The cart stops after what seems hours, and I am fairly dumped onto the wet ground. The blindfold and gag were whipped off, but the bonds remain in place. I surveyed my surroundings. We're in a kind of valley, on one side there's a dark forest, the trees so tall they seem to brush against the sky, which is now turning light blue withe the promise of dawn. Although the woods seem non the less foreboding. On the other side There is a hill, rising up high, hiding anything that may be beyond it, except the faintest rays of sunlight just beginning to creep into the dark valley. There are four girls, Miriam, two girls I've never seen before, and myself. Miriam is crying as usual, her blond hair done up in curlers, her silk night dress torn and muddy. For once I'm glad I'm not the prettiest in the group. How I used to envy her! But now, I might be left alone for longer! The other two are almost polar opposites. One is short, with almost shoulder length black hair, and large kind eyes. the other is taller, longer lighter colored hair, and a winning smile… wait… why was she smiling? They both were! How could any of us be smiling? We had just been kidnapped by western ruffians about to be handed out like candy, to be raped, worked, or sold, most likely all three! Why were they smiling? The ruffians were all big brawny men with dark shaggy hair, and corse beards. They dressed in animal skins, with the claws of bears and wolves hanging from their belts. The tallest, obviously the leader was eyeing us in a way that made my skin crawl! But it wasn't the way he looked at us that was worst, no, in his belt, fashioned into some kind of dagger, was the long horn of a white unicorn. The shorter (who was closer to me) girl looked over at me, and mouthed 'It'll be okay,' I shook my head slowly. and looked back at the sun, slowly rising. Something heavy hit the ground behind me, fallowed by the clinking of metal as a few more piled up. I glanced over my shoulder. They were swords… Old swords, they would be bunt and useless. I cursed in my head, why on earth put the temptation right there when there was no way I could free myself of the bonds that held my hands so tightly! I winced in pain as something sharp cut my palm. I glanced back again, and almost gasped in astonishment. A knife was stuck in the ground by by tied hands. It wasn't special in any way, other then it looked well taken care of. I moved slowly trying not to draw attention, cutting at the ropes around my wrists as fast as I could. The leader motioned toward Miriam, and two of the men grabbed her, dragging her toward him. The rest of the band laughed, and scoffed when she cried, trying to wrench out of their grips! The ropes around my hands gave way! "Go," hissed the taller girl, quietly as I tore at the bonds that held my ankles, they were soon free too. "take the dagger and go!" Something told me I should, but I couldn't leave them there! I stood shakily, taking the knife in hand, and skittered over to them cutting at the binding that secured them. "What is wrong with you?" the shorter one seemed angry now. "Get your ass out of here!" "HEY!" One of the men had seen me! "GO, GO!!" Bothe girls screamed now, trying their best to finish the job I had started. Panic mode kicked in again, and I ran, as fast as my legs could carry me, towards the hill. I could hear them chasing me, gaining on me, ready to drag me back down there where only fear and pain awaited me! There would be a closer watch! This was my only chance! I reached the top of the hill, slipping on the wet grass, falling on my face knowing now I wouldn't make it. The sun shone brightly… so brightly I had to shield my eyes, falling back on my heals. I blinked, and then sat, transfixed. The light must have been playing tricks on me, but it made no difference. There he was, the young man, tall and lean on the giant unicorn. His armor glittering in the morning light. His hair whipping in the wind. The steed reared up whinnying as if calling out to the wind, shaking its bright mane. The men behind me stopped dead for a second then turned and ran, screaming for their comrades to flee as well. The knight dismounted, and the unicorn took off after my captors the anger shining in his eyes as he dove after them strait toward the leader, a man who had killed one of the majestic beasts. "Are you okay?" his voice was quite, somewhat hesitant, but kind and concerned. "Y… yes, thank you," I finally found my words. He held out his hand and helped me to my feet. His hair was blond, longer in the front falling over a pare of beautiful hazel eyes that for some reason seemed familiar. He was small in build, but taller then I was and stronger then he looked. His armor was worn and old, but well taken care of, like the knife I was holding, which I realized now, belonged to him. "I'm Michael… or Mikey, whatever," He barely smiled, but it was not unkind. "Alicia," I said, reviling in the fact that he hadn't yet let go of my hand, although I was steady on my feet now. His expression changed slightly. Happier. "Alicia? I know who you are," he sounded a bit excited. "You're Lindsay's friend, aren't you?" "Lindsay!" So this was the brother! Of corse, how stupid could I get? "Is she alright?" "She's more then alright!" He was truly smiling now. "She and my brother live in the mountains with me, along with a few choice friends… which reminds me." He looked over my shoulder. "Christa, Jamia, come on! We need to get back before Frank, and Ray do, or they'll kill me for letting you two get caught!" The two smiling girls trudged up the hill with smug expressions. "No they wouldn't silly," Christa the taller one smiled. "Everyone loves you too much," "I told you it would all be okay," Jamia giggled to me, smiling. "Come on, they dashed happily down the hill screaming a hurried "Thank you, Mikey!" back. He started to follow still holding my hand. I stopped, looking back to see nothing but slaughtered whiled men, and Miriam running wildly away. My family was gone, so was the farm, and the animals, and even my husband-to-be was most likely dead. I glanced at Mikey and met his gaze, warm, inviting, and I smiled. There was nothing for me here. I felt light as a feather as I let him lead my back towards the rising sun where the white unicorn was waiting. Maybe I was dead, and this was heaven, but I didn't care… I didn't have to dream anymore…

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments!! :D


End file.
